Online collaboration systems allow participants from around the world to communicate and share ideas. To enable scalable solutions, a collaboration system may transition away from premise deployed infrastructure, signaling, and media control to cloud hosted services. However, customers may be hesitant to switch to cloud-hosted services due to perceived loss of control around security and privacy of the collaboration data. This perception may be exacerbated by the fact that collaboration products may carry highly confidential customer information in an easily digestible format (e.g., text, voice, video, electronic documents).